


坊间轶事

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	坊间轶事

“不可直视他的眼睛。”

浣洗衣裳的妇女们跪在地上，谦卑躬身，嘴里却窃窃私语。下一刻，垂地的漆黑斗篷从她们面前扫过，细碎金粉裹着勾魂性香飘散在空气中，转眼消逝。

在被谩骂与敌意围绕的第一百年，他依然葆有最美丽的容貌。

谁也不知道他为何屈尊光临这等肮脏腥臭的街巷，有几个好奇的女童想一睹真容，却被母亲捞进臂膀里捂住双眼，在指节缝隙里拼命看清他离去的身影，脸颊憋出淡淡红晕。

*

崎岖道路将偌大城镇分割，每条暗巷都栖居着贫民和流浪汉，更多的，是一间间随意搭建的临时妓院，脏污的绛色布料松散地垂下，露出里面若隐若现的雪白胴体。

数十年来，白狼享尽列国帝王的疼宠和宽恕，在猎魔途中挑选值得他施以恩惠的不起眼的村镇，表面上带来和平，背地里却搅起泥淖乱流。哪怕毒蛇窸窣作响警告灾祸，也没有博闻的学者或长老胆敢走出来指责他半分——他是整个大陆最自由的妓女。

论及本心，杰洛特并不是纯粹的荡妇。若问他与人类及妖魔周旋了一个世纪后想做什么，他更偏向于“解救”人民。无关圣人的悲悯，只是拥有超乎常人的容颜与权力之人的自傲与招摇。看看那些穷得没见过一只漂亮瓷碟的村民，灰头土脸跪着擦洗地板的贱奴，他们懂得什么欢愉？杰洛特看一眼就知道那浑浊眼珠背后的故事。本就平凡的人，性都是寡淡无味的，也许还会把低等的交媾错当作极乐，未免太过可怜。

见到白狼的瞬间，凡人们才意识到，平日里鸡巴萎靡不振地从松垮的阴道里抽出，或是在自家婆娘日渐干瘪的奶子上应付了事，根本比不上白发妖瞳的美人仅仅斜睨过来的微醺眼波。

而当杰洛特勾勾手指招他们前来，至柔的饱满胸脯将其反压在墙上的时候，又有哪个人还记得自己姓甚名谁。属于母狼的雌性芳香如同柔若无骨的玉手，从蜜脂似的肌肤里渗出，钻进男人们的大脑碾碎理智，又倏地滑下攥住命根，张扬地号令他们狂热勃起。

卑微的男人们望着那双妖异的金色猫瞳，耳畔回荡着蛊惑的沙哑爱语。霎时间，所有道德廉耻通通湮灭，他们踩着焦黄破碎的土地，口干舌燥，鸡巴比过去不值一提的人生里的每一次都要滚烫坚硬，陷进母狼肥软湿滑的嫩逼里狂抽滥插，母狼娇吟媚笑，引发了他们更粗鲁的奸辱。

得到淫妖恩赐的男人们崩溃般涕泗横流，彻底无视了自己真正的妻子在一旁发出的惊恐尖叫。

着实可怜，像条从出生饿到死的狗，幸运的是有人用肉体珍馐给他送终。

——只可惜除了狗，没人当那个施舍之人是善人。

耳边远去的天籁跫音渐渐唤醒了子民的意识，再度睁眼之时，世上所有光辉璀璨的美丽都消失了，熟悉的一切腐朽在刹那间涌来，彻底击垮了他们。

*

“亲爱的老友，你是我见过的最有魅力的刽子手。”

雷吉斯满含爱意地梳理那养得丝滑的奶白长发，俯身亲在他薄情的双唇上。杰洛特懒洋洋地蜷缩在他怀里，连眼皮也没抬。

“给了他们一生仅一次的极乐，你倒好，悄无声息地走了，还想让他们怎么活呢？”

end


End file.
